<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mated by specialagentrin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391722">mated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin'>specialagentrin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Mating (Supernatural), Fluff, M/M, Mating Rituals, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:15:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam wants to be Michael's eternal mate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Milligan &amp; Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Castiel &amp; Jack Kline &amp; Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Michael/Adam Milligan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Castiel, I thought Michael and I were already mated!’ Adam huffs, sitting across the table from him.  </p><p> </p><p>‘Well, no. You aren’t mated. Both of you are simply dating, he just calls it mating.’ Castiel replied, showing Jack how to solve a chemistry question. ‘He wants to spend the rest of eternity by your side, joining his grace and your soul together.’</p><p> </p><p>‘But isn’t that more of a friendship thing? Like you, Sam and Dean?’ He replies, and the angel shakes his head in disagreement. </p><p> </p><p>‘What the three of us have, it’s powerful. I bonded with two soulmates, which technically makes me their third soulmate. My grace is interwoven with the souls, making us sense each other’s emotions and telepathically talk to one another. I’m able to enter their heaven.’ Castiel smiles. ‘We also have marks, to show that we are fully and truly mated.’ </p><p> </p><p>‘Really? Do you get to choose?’ Adam’s curious now. </p><p> </p><p>‘Yes. You will have the option to choose your own, and fate herself will have one to place.’ Castiel spreads his wings wide, and Jack jumps at the sight of them. </p><p> </p><p>‘Awesome! Can I show uncle Adam my wings too?’ Jack jumps out of his seat before Castiel can give a reply, and light, golden wings, similar to Lucifier’s appear on his back. He gives it a tentative flap or two, smiling at the sight and stretching them out. A couple of feathers fell to the floor. </p><p> </p><p>‘Kid, they look beautiful.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Thanks! I make sure to clean them almost everyday, sometimes me and dad take our other two dads out flying.’ Jack flushes with pride, and Castiel smiles at the two of them bonding, flapping his wings to grab Adam’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel’s wings are a midnight color, more raven than black. They look like they hide the stars. He takes off his trenchcoat and regular suit coat, losing the tie and unbuttoning the shirt, and Adam puts his hands up. </p><p> </p><p>‘Woah, okay, I’m currently in a relationship --’</p><p> </p><p>‘I know, Adam. I’m simply trying to show you my bond marks.’ Castiel takes off the white shirt, turning around and closing his wings together, then arching it above his head, revealing two marks. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>S.W. D.W. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>It looked familiar, and he realised he saw those same engravings on the table that Michael has shamelessly fucked him on. Castiel looks at Adam’s flushed face with a curious tilt and a small smirk, like he knows what his big brother has been doing to Adam. </p><p> </p><p>‘The two of them wanted their initials.’ </p><p> </p><p>‘Possessive much?’ </p><p> </p><p>‘Possibly.’</p><p> </p><p>Jack looks at the marks, grinning. ‘You have to show him the stars!’</p><p> </p><p>‘Oh, right. I forgot about those.’ Castiel spreads his wings out, making sure they face Adam and then, dots. Small, glowing white dot spreading everywhere, lines fading in and out to show constellations. Huh. Guess they really do hide the stars. ‘These are the ones fate gave to me. She was very considerate, for Dean has his constellations hidden in his freckles and Sam has it all over his back, upper shoulders and thighs. A speck or few on his stomach and chest.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Oh my -- I can’t even say God, because he’s an asshole. Okay, can I touch it?’ Adam jumps across the table and Jack is already touching his wings. </p><p> </p><p>The angel nodded in agreement, more focused on Jack touching his wings and reading the constellations aloud. ‘This one forms a pentagram, which is the same thing as my anti-possession symbol! And this one is Leo!’</p><p> </p><p>‘Awesome!’ Adam says eagerily, pointing to one forming right in front of Jack. ‘What’s this one then!’ </p><p> </p><p>‘Oh! That’s Aquarius, well, now it Aries!’ The nephilim replies happily, and Castiel turns around, beaming. </p><p> </p><p>‘I don’t remember teaching you about the zodiac constellations.’ Castiels says, and Jack thrusts his right arm backward, book flying right into his hand to show his dad, catching it with ease. It’s a leather notebook, decorated with band stickers and says &lt;<em> A Guide To The Stars Above, by Jack Kline - Winchester </em> .&gt; It’s even got the cute &lt; <em> keep out! </em>&gt; sticker posted at the bottom in bright red letters. </p><p> </p><p>‘I’ve been teaching myself, when I’m at home with Raphael and you and dads are on a case.’ Castiel reaches over his shoulder to grab the book, skimming through the pages and notes and doodles. </p><p> </p><p>‘I’m impressed.’ </p><p> </p><p>Jack beams with pride again, and that's the same moment the Winchester duo runs through the library door, worried and glowing dots showing through their clothing and Deans face. </p><p> </p><p>‘Castiel? What wrong?’ Sam says, scanning the area and relaxing a bit when he sees no threat of immediate danger. </p><p> </p><p>‘Ah -- I forgot to tell you, Adam.’ Castiel lowers his wings, stars disappearing and the Winchester’s spots stop glowing. ‘They can signal your mate, telling them that you are in danger and a small line will appear in front of them, leading to you.’</p><p> </p><p>‘You want to be Michael’s mate?’ Dean asks, and Adam nods his head. </p><p> </p><p>‘Oh.’ The older Winchester doesn’t exactly know how to feel about that, he has to keep reminding himself that this isn’t the Michael that took over his body. He sighed, giving a thumbs up as a sign of approval. </p><p> </p><p>‘Wait, does that mean -- are you and Uncle Mickey getting married?’ Jack jumps excitedly, and the Milligan blushes. </p><p> </p><p>‘No, I’m just -- well, maybe? Does this count as marriage?’ Adam asks, and Sam shrugs. </p><p> </p><p>‘If you want to, then go right ahead. Except you have to be naked for this.’  </p><p> </p><p>‘What?’ </p><p> </p><p>‘And it hurts alot. Make sure you don’t die of blood loss.’ Dean adds on, just to scare him. </p><p> </p><p>‘Not helping!’ </p><p> </p>
<h1>🌻
</h1><p> </p><p>‘Michael, can we be mated?’ Adam asks a few hours later, and Michael looks up from the book he’s reading. He’s in a human body, chocolate skin and blue eyes, black hair slicked back. And annoyingly tall for a vessel that size. </p><p> </p><p>He blinks twice. ‘Adam, did I not ask you to be my boyfriend?’</p><p> </p><p>‘What! No, you did, it’s just…’ Adam scrubs a hand over his face, spinning on his heel to leave. ‘Nevermind. It’s stupid.’ </p><p> </p><p>Michael appears in front of him then, book making a loud thud as it falls to the floor. He holds Adam’s hands into his, not gently, but possessive, making him smile. ‘What is it? Please, I don’t want you to worry, it causes wrinkles on your human form.’ </p><p> </p><p>‘I wanted to be mated to you, for all of eternity. Like Castiel, Sam and Dean.’ Adam tries to say it firmly, but his voice keeps cracking and and Michael’s breath hitches. </p><p> </p><p>‘All of eternity? I do not even know if we have that, with the threat of fath-God keeping everyone awake at night.’ Michael replies, and Adam kisses him. Softly, gently, pouring in nothing but love. It’s only a few seconds, and minor kisses like those somehow manage to make butterflies in his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>‘Then why not now? Even if we don’t have that much time left, I still want to be by your side.I’m sorry, that probably sounds desperate --’</p><p> </p><p>Michael kisses him quickly and hard, and passes a soft smile. ‘That was both meant to shut you up and tell you that I love you. Castiel told me about it.’ </p><p> </p><p>‘Can we not talk about Castiel in the middle of heartfelt moment?’ Adam says, but still ends up giggling like a kid. </p><p> </p><p>‘But, I want to be mated to you too. But, you will not die. I’m an archangel, so if you do die, you will end up in the empty. Castiel bonded with two humans, so if he dies in his angel form, he will become a human soul and live in the Winchesters heaven.’ Michael was nervous. ‘Are you sure you want to spend the rest of eternity with me? I’m know to be… commanding.’ </p><p> </p><p>‘Oh, I love it when you command me.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Adam! I’m serious!’ </p><p> </p><p>‘Alright, alright. I really do love you and want to spend eternity with you. Besides, I spent ten-thousand years with you in the cage after all.’ </p><p> </p>
<h1>🌻
</h1><p>Adam is sitting naked in a circle made out of white blood. </p><p> </p><p>‘It’s pure blood. From a couple of demons that became angels.’ Michael says. Adam didn’t ask. The eldest archangel lays a knife with a grass handle right in front of him, covered in Enochian. There are 7 bottles, each the color of a rainbow. </p><p> </p><p>Uncapping the red one, he spills it onto Adam, chanting some Endochian prayer, and it feels like a large amount of anger and shame spilled into him. For crying out loud, he’s in their bedroom naked, sitting on the cold floor and being poured with -- what was this? Oil? </p><p> </p><p>Michael places a hand of pure grace onto his shoulder, and there’s a balance of euphoria and anger inside of him, making Adam glance at his mate curiously. </p><p> </p><p>‘Adam, these will make you feel an onslaught of powerful emotions, but do not act on them, or it will be a while before I am able to perform this ritual again.’ Michael says, and Adam can only nod in agreement, not trusting his voice. </p><p> </p><p>He closes his eyes, and lets the emotions run through him. Passion, envy, grief, shock. He can envision the colors being spread on his body too. Focuses on Michael’s voice. And then Michael makes him stand, and he feels a prick in his shoulder. The archangel is writing Endochian all over his body, and the Milligan can feel the blood sliding down his skin. It’s not deep, just enough to open up his skin. </p><p> </p><p>Michael moves Adam’s hand to cover his eyes. ‘I need them closed shut, because my trueform will hurt for you to look at.’</p><p> </p><p>He leaves his hand over Adam’s eyes, just in case. And he kisses him. </p><p> </p><p>Everything is white. </p><p> </p><p>Adam screams. </p><p> </p><p>Nothing. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<h1>🌻
</h1><p> </p><p>‘Adam? Adam, you can open your eyes now.’ Michael says, smiling. Adam is still standing up naked, nothing has changed, the room is still in the same state as before and yet he feels lighter. The enochian on his body and the colorful oils are gone too. Like a heavy weight has disappeared. He moves his wings to rub at his eyes. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<h1>🌻
</h1><p> </p><p>Wings. </p><p> </p><p>Things that birds have.</p><p> </p><p>Those, feathery, flappy, large expandable things that angels have.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Well, yes. Wings. Have you never seen wings before? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Adam jumps at the voice, looking at Michael, whose wearing a smug smile. He’s clearly entertained by his boyfriends disbelief. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Aren’t you going to say anything? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>‘I’M AN ANGEL?’ Adam’s scream tears through the bunker, and Michael winces at the sound. Adam clears his throat, using his human voice this time. ‘I’m an angel?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Yes. I forgot to mention, when you are mated to an archangel, if the mate is human, then they can become an angel.’ </p><p> </p><p>‘So why aren’t my other two brother’s angels?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Castiel would need permission and grace from an archangel to do so. However, he’s planning on surprising them for their friendship anniversary.’ Michael grins, touching Adam’s wings, and he flinched violently. They’re sensitive.</p><p> </p><p>Michael lets his wings show behind him, pure white with blue streaked at the top. It reminds him of the clouds, forever changing. His hands trace Adam’s back, which is a mess of all sorts of flowers. He couldn’t choose just one, so he went with a flowerbed, hiding a shield underneath. Michael’s mark is two swords starting at his shoulders and crossing each other, flowers intertwined. A blue flame has both the swords on fire. </p><p> </p><p>‘Where is the mark fate gave us?’ Adam looked at himself, and feels a small burning sensation on his shoulder. Michael shrugs of the white collared shirt he’s wearing, and looks at the mark. It’s a cage, but the door is open with a color changing heart, glowing. The same thing is on Michael’s arm too, and he focuses on it. It stops glowing, and it’s just a rainbow striped heart. </p><p> </p><p>‘Awesome.’ Michael states, and Adam kisses him eagerly. </p><p> </p><p>‘MICHAEL!’ Catiel barges into the room, Sam and Dean right behind him. ‘A new angel has been born -- oh.’</p><p> </p><p>Sam and Dean both groan, covering their eyes. </p><p> </p><p>‘Adam! Put on some clothes, man!’ Dean says, wondering what he did to deserve this. Well, he’s committed a list of sins. ‘I can’t bleach my eyes out.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Wait,’ Sam peeks through his fingers. ‘Are you an angel?’</p><p> </p><p>‘I guess? When Michael and I mated, he turned me into an angel.’ Adam replies, waving his hand at them. ‘Can I get privacy now? I’m still naked.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Yes, you may.’ Castiel replies, as Dean starts whining about him not turning into an angel when he mated.</p><p> </p><p>Michael turns to his angel, rubbing his neck nervously. ‘So, all of eternity, huh?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Doesn’t sound that bad.’ Adam kisses him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<h1>🌻
</h1><p> </p><p>requests?  <a href="https://tfw-needs-baby.tumblr.com/">tfw-needs-baby</a>  talk to me? <a href="https://specialagentrin.tumblr.com/">specialagentrin</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Какого черта, как долго я взял на это</p><p>[i speak english don't worry russian is my second language]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>